El nuevo trabajo de Touya
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Touya tiene un nuevo trabajo, uno que preocupa a Fujitaka y ... ¿enoja a Sakura?. Capítulo nuevo.
1. Introducción

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes que aparecen a continuación (con una que otra pequeña excepción) pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia, cuya trama sí me pertenece, no me proporciona ganancia ni beneficio de ningún tipo, por lo que una demanda sería injusta._

_**Nota de autor:**__ Pues he aquí otra historia de CCS, sí estaban leyendo mi otra historia larga de este fandom y se preguntan porque la saqué de la red, pues se había estancado y me di cuenta que no tenía salida de ese callejón, por suerte tenía otras dos del mismo fandom con temas diferentes, pero que se complementaban con esa, estoy combinando las tres, y dándoles una nueva dirección, así que no se preocupen que me está quedando aun mejor. Sobre este fic en particular, pues como dice el summary Touya tiene un nuevo trabajo para ayudar a pagar sus estudios ¿le durara el trabajo? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo sorprendido? ¿Y en qué puede afectar a Sakura para que haga tanto escándalo? Pues la historia detrás de esas preguntas empieza aquí. No olviden dejar reviews, mi tiempo es limitado y los reviews son un incentivo para pasar mis pocas horas libres frente a la PC en lugar de descansar. _

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**El nuevo trabajo de Touya"**

**Introducción:** _Buena paga, pocas horas… por que no_

Touya colocó una de las tazas que sostenía frente a su padre y colocando la otra frente a su propia silla vacía tomó asiento.

"¡Oh!!" Exclamó Touya con satisfacción tras el primer sorbo de su café. "Café pasado, lo extrañaba. En los cafés del campus sólo venden del instantáneo".

"¿Y tú vienes aquí a conversar conmigo o a tomarte mi café?"

"Pues a tomarme tu café… y a contarte que tengo un nuevo empleo". Respondió Touya.

"Te despidieron de nuevo". Afirmó Fujitaka Kinomoto sin poder ocultar por completo su decepción.

"No". Respondió Touya con un tono ligeramente tenso que desapareció inmediatamente después. "Pero la semana pasada me hicieron una mejor oferta; hoy fui a las oficinas de la agencia y todo salió muy bien". Concluyó Touya con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues felicidades, hijo". Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo a su hijo antes de preguntar. "¿Y en donde estás trabajando ahora?"

"Representaciones Tagushi-Komagata, es una agencia muy grande. La más importante del medio en el país". Respondió Touya sonriendo ligeramente, al tiempo que un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas.

"¿Representaciones Tagushi-Komagata, ¿Qué dices que hacen allí? Sigo sin ubicar el nombre, aunque me parece haberlo escuchado en algún momento." Preguntó Fujitaka, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado el nombre de la agencia que según Touya era la más importante del país en… pues en algo que Touya seguía sin especificar.

"Papá, Tagushi-Komagata es una agencia de modelaje. Es la más importante del país, trabajan con agencias internacionales de gran renombre." Explicó Touya.

"Oh, claro; tu madre la debe haber mencionado en alguna ocasión." Exclamó Fujitaka. "¿Y tú que harías allí? Sigues sin mencionar cual es tu nuevo trabajo."

"Pensé que estaba claro. Papá, voy a ser modelo." Explicó Touya volviendo a sonreír.

Fujitaka Kinomoto miró a su hijo mayor con una mirada sorprendida en el rostro; por algunos momentos no dijo nada, y luego emitiendo un sonido de sorpresa asintió un par de veces.

"Siempre supe que uno de mis hijos seguiría los pasos de su madre; te seré sincero, nunca pensé que serías tú". Concluyó con una sonrisa divertida.

Touya rió un poco, y explicó a su padre como lo había abordado una mujer mientras tomaba un café en el campus, y le había dado una tarjeta diciéndole que debía considerar una carrera en el mundo del modelaje, y que si se interesaba preguntara por ella en esa dirección en horario de oficina. La posibilidad de mayor paga y menores horas de trabajo a la semana, habían llevado a Touya a visitar a la mujer en su oficina tras lo cual una sesión de fotos tipo audición había seguido.

"Cuando salí de la agencia tres horas después ya tenía un contrato de prueba de tres meses. Papá, dice Tsuki, esa es la señora que se me acercó, que tengo un talento natural, y que si todo sale bien, me harán otro contrato al final de este, en esa ocasión por un año".

"¿Y tú te quieres dedicar al modelaje?" Dijo Fujitaka, en una frase a medio camino entre afirmación y pregunta.

"Claro que no, papá". Afirmó Touya. "Pero será un trabajo estupendo mientras estoy estudiando, la paga es muy buena; en una sesión de fotos puedo ganar lo que ganaría en un mes de trabajo o más, eso por un día posando ante una cámara."

"Pues cuando lo pones así, supongo que estaría bien; mientras no afecte negativamente tus estudios".

"Claro que no lo hará, papá. Será mejor incluso, tendré muchas más horas para estudiar ya que no tendré que trabajar de Lunes a Sábado." Explicó Touya.

"Pues felicidades hijo, aunque te ruego que seas cuidadoso, uno siempre está escuchando sobre las drogas y demás peligros que plagan el mundo del modelaje y el espectáculo, y que no eran tan grandes cuando tu madre se dedicó a esto". Advirtió Fujitaka.

"No te preocupes papá. Para mí esto es solamente un trabajo para ayudarme con la universidad. No pienso meterme de cabeza en ese mundo, además te prometo ser cuidadoso de todos modos." Prometió Touya sonriendo a su padre.

Poco después Touya partía rumbo al campus, para terminar un ensayo para una clase, estudiar un par de horas, y tener una buena noche de sueño. El día siguiente sería un día importante para él, según le había dicho Tsuki Yasutake; ya que ese día le harían su portafolio. Claro Touya tendría que perder la mayoría, sino es que todas sus clases de la mañana; algo que Touya no había creído importante informar a su padre. Después de todo, Touya confiaba en que no sería algo muy frecuente, y no había razón para poner a Fujitaka sobre sospechas de problemas que no existían. Touya realmente quería conservar este trabajo, porque si bien no le importaba eso de ser modelo, he incluso le parecía ligeramente vergonzoso; también era cierto que la paga era genial, que las horas eran pocas, y que conocería chicas realmente lindas, que más se podía pedir.

**Fin de la introducción.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Está bien, lindas personas; esa fue la introducción de "El nuevo trabajo de Touya", como ven Touya sigue los pasos de su madre e ingresa al mundo del modelaje. En el primer capítulo de pronta aparición, sorpresas para Touya en su nuevo trabajo… ¿o es profesión? Touya empieza a temer que en lugar de un trabajo de medio tiempo se consiguió una carrera; Fujitaka decide visitar a su hijo, y empieza a temer lo mismo, y ¿por qué rayos anda Sakura molesta con sus amigas? Pues todo eso y más en el primer capítulo de este fic… si es que llega algún día, claro está; dejen reviews, muchos reviews y seguiré escribiendo ¿chantaje, dicen ustedes? Pues sí, jeje. Mentira, pero lo apreciaría. Mil besos._

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes que aparecen a continuación (con una que otra pequeña excepción) pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia, cuya trama sí me pertenece, no me proporciona ganancia ni beneficio de ningún tipo, por lo que una demanda sería injusta._

_**Nota de autor:**__ Pues he aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Sin más preámbulos, respondo reviews y luego al capítulo:_

_**Tana Abbott:**__ Hola Tanis, pues gracias por tu review me emociona tenerte por lectora en estos fandom también :') pues la carrera de Touya como modelo va progresando aunque él descubrirá cosas no muy agradables en el camino. Bye besitos, sigue leyendo._

_**Gabyhyatt:**__ Hola Gaby, gracias, por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado este nuevo empleo de Touya, lástima para él que no todo era tan fácil como él creía al principio. Bye besos, sigue leyendo._

_**Kashu-chan:**__ Hola Kashu, gracias por tu review, me alegra mucha que te haya divertido, espero que este capi te divierta también. Bye , besitos, sigue leyendo._

_**Kattys:** Hola Katty, pues no leíste esto me alegro que estés al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, que son pocas pero son, y a todo le llegará su turno, bye y besitos._

_**Lunita-chan:**__ Hola Lunita, te agradezco por tu review, me alegra mucho saber que te gustó, la idea me pareció interesante a mí también, siempre es Sakura la modelo, yo me pregunté porque no Touya, seamos sinceros, él tiene más aspecto de modelo de pasarela que su hermana, jeje. Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, bye, besitos y sigue leyendo._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**El nuevo trabajo de Touya"**

**Capítulo Uno:** _Bienvenido a la fabulosa vida de un modelo_

Touya Kinomoto se había levantado temprano ese día, con la, para él, poco frecuente sensación de quien ha descansado bien y bastante. El día anterior había cerrado, con Touya terminando su ensayo, y con la sorpresiva llamada de su mejor amigo. Yukito le había llamado para conversar por primera vez en casi ocho meses, y sí bien no parecía exactamente haber perdonado y olvidado, parecía finalmente dispuesto a intentarlo y eso era suficiente para Touya.

Con el espíritu ligero Touya y una buena disposición, el joven Kinomoto había comprado su acostumbrado café en uno de los cafetines del campus, en el cual, la atractiva joven del mostrador le había regalado un panecillo, una sonrisa seductora y su número de teléfono para acompañar el café.

'Sí' había pensado Touya mientras regresaba al taxi que había enviado la empresa a recogerlo, 'esté día va ser uno muy bueno'.

"No, Touya; no" – le había regañado Tsuki apenas y él había entrado en el vestíbulo, justo antes de arrancarle el panecillo de la boca y el café de las manos.

Tsuki había echado el panecillo en la papelera bajo el escritorio de la recepcionista, y había inspeccionado el café de Touya, probando un sorbo.

"Azúcar y crema" – afirmó Tsuki negando con la cabeza en señal de reprobación. – Touya, cielo, escúchame con atención. De ahora en adelante nada de grasas, cero harinas, leche descremada en lugar de leche entera, reduce tus porciones de comida por la mitad, y reemplaza el azúcar por endulzantes artificiales. Y recuerda, la comida chatarra no existe para ti."

Así había empezado la carrera de Touya en el mundo del modelaje, con una dieta que él no había sabido que necesitaba; y con su desayuno reemplazado por media botella de agua mineral sin burbujas y un puñado de uvas verdes.

Tras ese magro desayuno, Touya había sido conducido a un estudio de fotografía en el cual se había tenido que cambiar de ropa unas 40 veces, y le habían tomado unas 600 fotografías, eso claro está antes de dejar el estudio y dirigirse a la playa donde Touya se había probado otros 10 atuendos, y unas 15 ropas de baño.

Así, unas 5 horas después de haber salido rumbo al trabajo, Touya, hambriento, mojado y tiritando de frío; se vestía con su atuendo original y se disponía a regresar a su dormitorio en el campus.

"Hiciste un trabajo estupendo Touya, cielo." Dijo Tsuki pasando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Touya. "Recuerda que te quiero aquí mañana alrededor del medio día para que veas los resultados. Quiero que vayas a esta dirección a las cuatro en punto" agregó Tsuki entregándole una tarjeta, "es una importante nutricionista, te hice una cita. No faltes, y no llegues ni un minuto tarde, es una mujer muy ocupada. Ahora bye bye, cuídate." Terminó finalmente empujando a Touya hacía el taxi y regresando a paso rápido hacia el edificio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La siguiente semana fue una llena de sorpresas y actividad para Touya. Su portafolio había salido estupendo, y Tsuki ya le había conseguido unas 5 audiciones, de las cuales había conseguido dos. Tsuki le aseguraba estar muy feliz con su trabajo, y había insistido que pocas veces había visto a nadie avanzar tanto en su primera semana en el negocio. 'Serás grande Touya, cielo' había dicho Tsuki justo antes de arrancar de sus manos, con una sonrisa claro está, la bebida dietética de Touya, reemplazándola con una de agua mineral sin burbujas. 

Al acabar su primera semana como modelo, Touya había perdido la mitad de sus clases, había aparecido en su primera revista, y estaba más hambriento de lo que nunca habría creído posible. Y así, lo único que Touya había deseado para ese su primer día verdaderamente libre de modelaje, era comerse un plato enorme de camarones fritos y unas dos o tres hamburguesas con papas, todo eso acompañado de un litro o dos de cualquier cosa que tuviera sabor y burbujas. Por desgracia, como todo eso estaba fuera de su dieta, Touya había decidido contentarse con faltar a sus clases de ese día y dormir hasta su siguiente audición a la mañana siguiente.

El merecido descanso de Touya fue interrumpido algunas horas después por el persistente sonido de su teléfono celular.

"Aló, Touya Kinomoto, habla" balbuceó Touya, aún medio dormido.

"Has arruinado definitivamente mi vida social" exclamó la voz de Sakura dramáticamente. "Espero que estés feliz; tu trasero casi desnudo circula por todo Tomoeda en este mismo instante. Nunca más podré mostrar mi cara en público, y he peleado con las chicas por tú culpa. Mi único amigo en el mundo ahora es Kero, espero que estés satisfecho contigo mismo. Y ni creas que no me diré a papá que estás durmiendo en lugar de estar en clase."

Antes que Touya pudiera pensar siquiera que responder a su previamente ecuánime hermana menor, está había colgado y Touya se había vuelto a dormir sin poder procesar completamente lo dicho por ella.

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Bueno, esto fue el capítulo uno de "El nuevo trabajo de Touya", como pueden ver, las cosas no son color de rosa para Touya, la vida de un modelo es dura, pasas hambre y te congelas posando ropas de baño en pleno otoño, jeje. Si se preguntan ¿qué rayos le pasó a la dulce Sakurita? Pues la pubertad, eso le pasó, y Sakura pasó de ser una niña dulce y calmada, a una adolescente, y ya sabemos todas lo aterradoras que podemos ser a esa edad. Bueno, más en el siguiente capi. Bye gente, besitos desde Perú._

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes que aparecen a continuación (con una que otra pequeña excepción) pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia, cuya trama sí me pertenece, no me proporciona ganancia ni beneficio de ningún tipo, por lo que una demanda sería injusta._

_**Nota de autor:**__Hola a todos, aquí vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia, que espero les guste, sigo sin poder rescatar mis archivos anteriores de mi cpu vieja, pero he estado escribiendo, espero me sigan perdonando la falta de actualización de ciertos capítulos, pero sigo sin trabajo, cosas pasaron con el que conseguí y me tuve que salir, así que ando sin dinero. Si alguno de ustedes es de Perú, y sabe donde están pidiendo gente pues mándenme un mensajito y los capis aparecerán más rápido aún, que están ahí atrapados en mi cpu antigua. Besitos._

_Por cierto, gracias a kashu y a Li Daisuke por us reviews, estoy feliz que les gustara, y aquí viene otro,mis fics demoran (mucho mucho), pero no se abandonan. Mil besitos._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**El nuevo trabajo de Touya"**

**Capítulo Dos:** La belleza duele… también humilla y da frío

Una nueva semana de trabajo y estudios había empezado para Touya, que a una semana de cumplir un mes como modelo profesional, veía que todo el asunto de su nuevo trabajo estaba un poco fuera de control. Tsuki cada vez le conseguía más audiciones, en las que conseguía más trabajos, y mientras más trabajos conseguía, más audiciones parecían apilarse.

Touya temía estar en camino de convertirse en un modelo a tiempo completo, pero cada vez que había tomado la decisión de no renovar su contrato tras los primeros meses, algún cheque en pago por un trabajo u otro había llegado, y a la vista de semejantes cantidades por unas horas de trabajo, Touya reconsideraba su decisión.

'_Este trabajo no es tan malo después de todo, y la paga es genial, que pase un año y a ver que pasa'_, pensaba Touya, tras ver la cantidad especificada en su último cheque, para luego guardarlo en su billetera, planeando depositarlo antes de ir rumbo al gimnasio.

Touya tenía que admitir que no todo era del todo malo, había conocido chicas muy hermosas; es más, su vida sexual en el último mes había aumentado como en un mil por ciento en relación con el último semestre. Aparentemente, un universitario estudioso sin tiempo libre, ni dinero, no puede conseguir la misma cantidad de chicas que un modelo con dinero para gastar y con un futuro en la industria.

El dinero era otro beneficio extra, si todo seguía así pronto podría comprarse un auto propio, y uno muchísimo mejor que el que hubiera podido pagar juntando dinero por dos años en su antiguo trabajo.

Por desgracia para Touya, las chicas y el dinero eran las únicas ventajas de la profesión. Todo había parecido tan fácil antes de firmar el contrato de prueba; trabajaría unas pocas horas a la semana, ganaría en un día lo que hubiera ganado en un mes, y como un extra podría conocer chicas bellas, y hasta obtener ropa gratis y cosas así. Definitivamente no había previsto la perenne dieta a la estaba sometido, ni el mucho tiempo que debería pasar en un gimnasio o las horas de tortura pasadas en manos de estilistas que insistían en arrancar cada pequeño bello de su cuerpo que no estuviera ubicado en su cabeza. Nadie le había mencionado que por cada foto publicada en un anuncio o revista, se habían tomado unas quinientas, ni que las ropas de baño anunciadas para las futuras temporadas de verano se tomaran en otoño cuando las playas eran aún verdadero congelador.

Para empeorar todo, su padre había tenido razón en preocuparse, Touya había tenido que retirarse ya de dos clases, de cuyos créditos podía prescindir, y su rendimiento había bajado en todas las demás clases en las que seguía inscrito; si el asunto seguía igual terminaría reprobando la mayoría de sus materias.

Y lo que era peor, el joven Kinomoto no quería ni saber el grito que daría su padre si supiera que en poco más de dos semanas en el medio unas cuatro personas diferentes le habían ofrecido cocaína, y otras dos le había dicho de un método 'sensacional' para comer de todo sin subir de peso, uno de los cuales incluía también la ya mencionada droga.

La verdad es que la vida de Touya se había tornado un poco abrumadora, bastante bizarra, y sinceramente humillante en algunas ocasiones. Era humillante recordar, por ejemplo, lo mucho que se había reído su compañero de cuarto cuando vio a Touya cambiarse de ropa tras su primera sesión de depilación; y conque gusto insistían todos sus amigos en torturarlo por el asunto de la dieta.

'_Definitivamente esto del modelaje está resultando ser un verdadero fastidio'_, pensaba Touya mientras se ponía boca abajo según lo mandado y se preparaba para que una tipa con un bronceado color naranja le pusiera cera caliente encima y le arrancara los bellos del trasero.

Y claro está, todo empeoraba cada vez que Touya recordaba que toda esa tortura era sólo la antesala de una sesión de fotos que tenía al día siguiente, en la cual su trasero desnudo y pintado de plateado se congelaría durante horas en un escenario literalmente construido en hielo.

'_Si sólo alguien me hubiera mencionado antes que ser modelo era doloroso, humillante y sinceramente incómodo; definitivamente me hubiera quedado con mi trabajo anterior'_ pensaba Touya justo antes de que la joven sobre él le arrancara un montón de bellos y un grito de dolor.

El día siguiente había sido un verdadero fastidio, Touya no tenía ni idea de como su trasero, desnudo y plateado, podía ayudar a vender un perfume de hombre. Suponía que muchas chicas, y puede que algunos chicos, gustarían del anuncio, por una razón meramente estética, después de todo, Touya estaba consciente de su atractivo físico. Pero lo que no podía entender, era en que ayudaba un hombre de hielo desnudo a vender algo llamado " 'Persuasión' para hombres".

Pero si algo había aprendido el joven Kinomoto en su corto tiempo como modelo, era que a nadie le importaba la opinión de los modelos. Es más, desde que había tomado ese trabajo, la gente en general parecía pensar que su coeficiente intelectual había caído unos cincuenta puntos o más. Nada importaban ya su impresionante carrera académica, o su beca completa, o el haber sido el primero de la clase prácticamente toda su vida, pues bastaba con que se supiera que se dedicaba al modelaje para que la gente sonriera de manera condescendiente, y lo mirara con una cara que claramente quería decir algo así como "cállate y luce bonito".

"_Quizás debería conseguirme amistades menos intelectuales_" pensaba Touya mientras apoyaba ambas manos contra una pared de hielo sólido y miraba a la cámara tratando de comunicar 'sensualidad y fuerza', lo cual no era tan fácil, especialmente considerando que sus partes privadas llevaban unos cinco minutos entumecidas por el frío.

Siglos de tortura helada parecieron transcurrir para Touya, cuando en realidad su helado tormento sólo había durado una hora como máximo. Una hora de maquillistas retocando pintura en los lugares más incómodos y de asistentes mirándolo con lujuria; sesenta minutos de frotar contra el hielo partes francamente sensibles, y de un fotógrafo que parecía empeñado en que su trasero plateado quedara retratado en cada pose posible, y que insistía en que Touya en su estado de casi hipotermia debía lucir 'fuerte y sensual', eso claro está sin exagerar.

"Touya, guapo, más fuerza, menos sensualidad; estás vendiendo perfume, no porno" – había sido la frase exacta; Touya se había ruborizado, o al menos lo habría hecho si el frío lo hubiera dejado.

Cuando la sesión de fotos había terminado, Touya se había retirado a su remolque para descongelarse y comer algo en paz; su asistente personal por el día, había colocado un calido abrigo sobre sus hombros y poniéndole una taza de té caliente en sus congeladas manos, le había recordado que podía descansar por algunos minutos antes de la siguiente sesión de fotos, pero que no debía dañar el maquillaje.

Tras un almuerzo consistente de una ensalada de frutas en una taza minúscula, y un jugo de naranja, Touya se tumbó en el primer sofá que encontró y trató de relajarse hasta la siguiente llamada.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin del capítulo dos.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Bueno, espero que se hallan divertido leyendo este capítulo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Déjenme un review si les gustó, y reciban a cambio mi agradecimiento. Besitos._

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


End file.
